


Paint the Night Red

by TheMrsMaria



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, long story, slow burn hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Spoiled heiress gets mixed up with the Hargreeves





	Paint the Night Red

“I’m telling you. I don’t know anything,” You cried.  You were tied to a chair in a dingy hotel room. “Please, let me go.  I’m just a spoiled, party girl.  I don’t know those people”

One of your kidnappers was walking around you, wrapping her hand with gauze where it was bleeding.  “You say that like we are supposed to believe you” She stopped in front of you and raised her hand which caused you to flinch.

“However, you were seen giving Klaus and Ben Hargreeves hugs while leaving the club.  Now, tell us what we want to know – where is their brother? The one they call Five?”  She was so close to your face that her nose was touching yours.

You were sobbing again, “Like I keep telling you, I don’t know them.  They bought me and my girls a few drinks and scared off some creepy dudes, and that was it. I swear.”  You closed your eyes, crying.

“Oh Y/n, we wish we could believe you, however, we just don’t,” the other kidnapper said standing up.

“So, we are going to send your family and the Hargreeves a message,” The female kidnapper said while blindfolding you and putting a gag in your mouth.

 

**_The Hargreeves House_ **

“Klaus, wake up” Ben threw a pillow at Klaus who was sleeping on the couch “And dude, put some clothes on”

Klaus rolled off the couch and began looking around for any pills that may have fallen out of his pants from the previous night.

“Don’t bother.  I’ve already hidden all the stuff you brought home last night”

“You little shit” Klaus said while hissing at him.

“Can you guys not fight right now? We have a situation,” Diego was saying walking in.

He threw an envelope down on the coffee table, “How do you guys know the girl in these photos?”

Ben opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures.  “We don’t.  We just know her name is Y/N Huntington.  She was at the club last night and got into a situation and we helped her out.  That’s it”

Diego just stared at Ben and Klaus.

“We are telling the truth, Diego” Klaus was sitting on the floor looking up at him.

Diego continued to stare at them both, “Then why did we get these pictures of you guys with her and the one of her beaten face”

Ben quickly flipped through the pictures until he found the one picture that Diego was talking about.

“Holy shit” he and Klaus whispered.

“Get dressed, Klaus.  We need to find this girl and save her” Diego turned and walked out of the living room.

**** ****

**_The Huntington House_ **

“What do you mean, Y/n is missing?” Mr. Huntington was yelling.

“Sir, all we know is that these photos appeared on the doorstep this morning.” The butler was saying. 

"I think we can be of assistance" 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"My name is Diego, this is Klaus, Ben"

"How did you get past the guards?"

"Don't worry about that.  This morning we received these photos" Diego held out a matching envelope to the one that Mr. Huntington was already holding.

"So, this isn't some prank of hers?" Mr. Huntington asked quietly.

"It doesn't look like it," Ben said, "Sir, we will do whatever we can to get Y/n back.”

Mr. Huntington looked at Ben. “Wait.  You are in the photos with her. How do you know her? Where is she?”

Mr. Huntington went to lunge at Ben, however, Diego stepped in.  “We don’t know where she is. My brother happened to be in the wrong place with your daughter when that picture was taken.” Diego just stared intensely at Mr. Huntington.  After a few minutes of staring at each other, Mr. Huntington backed off.

Ben gave a short version of what happened at the club.  “After we left Y/N and her friends standing outside the club, we went back to our place and we don’t know what could’ve happened to her.”

Mr. Huntington sat down on the couch in the living room and dropped his head in his hands.  “She can be a spoiled handful, but she’s my only daughter and I will do whatever I can to get her back. Please help me.”

 

**_The Hotel Room_ **

You could feel yourself slowly waking up.  As your eyes slowly opened, you felt like you had been run over by a truck – that’s when you remembered that it wasn’t a truck that hit you.  You jerked your head up and looked around.  No one was in the room with you.  The kidnappers had left you alone. 

Another look around and you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror of the dresser – your face was beaten so badly that it was starting to swell and turn colors.  You could see the dried blood on your lips as well.  You didn’t know how long you had been in the hotel room; you just knew that if something didn’t change soon, you were going to die.


End file.
